Tonight we Stand Together
by LoveForTheForgotten
Summary: A hero is supposed to live without love, but Link's idea changes when he finds himself falling for his friend Sheik. When Sheik and Link continue on the Master Quest and find a mysterious new friend named Cage, they discover that friendship conquers all.
1. Ch 1: No Love

**Tonight we Stand Together: Chapter 1~ No Love**

**Note/Disclaimer: This story takes place in Hyrule, in Link's point of view. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or Nintendo. But I do own my pants. Thank you, and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>There is no love in a hero's life. Love cannot be a distraction when your destiny is to save Hyrule. A hero must remain as strong as possible all the time. But a hero can only wish for things to be different.<p>

I would know. I've been wishing ever since the Deku Sprout informed me of my future.

My name is Link, and I am the Hero of Time. Seven years ago, I pulled the Master Sword from it's pedestal in the Temple of Time and fell into a long sleep. When I awoke, I was "grown up," as my fairy, Navi, had said. But since then, nothing has been happy. Ganondorf, the only Gerudo male, took over Hyrule following Princess Zelda's disappearance. He turned the prosperous land of Hyrule into a wicked world of demons and monsters. And it is my job to clean up the mess he has made.

If Ganondorf had never done this, I would be a normal boy. I would still think I was a Kokiri. My best friend, Saria, wouldn't have been dragged into this mess. We would both have normal lives. I would've never had to meet Princess Zelda. The Great Deku Tree wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't be engaged to the Zora Princess. Navi wouldn't be here...

But one good thing came of all of this.  
>I met a man named Sheik.<p>

He was just a guardian at first. He introduced me to beautiful songs; the Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, and Serenade of Water. But tonight, I had completed the Water Temple. I had spoken with my Fiance, Ruto, who was now the Sage of Water. I had been teleported back to the island with the warp area to watch as the water refilled the once beautiful lake, when Sheik appeared and spoke to me. The water had never looked so fresh, so brilliant. The moonlight shone against the rippling surface, reflecting with dazzling sparkles. The night was so quiet, so peaceful. With Sheik, Navi, and I being the only ones there, I found myself thinking that this night was perfect.  
>... The only thing that was missing was Saria.<p>

After his speech, Sheik had begun to back away and he was about to disappear, but then I did something I hadn't thought I would ever do.

"Please, don't go," I whispered into the night.

Sheik had looked shocked by these words. Soon, after a pause, I found myself shouting now out of desperation. "Please don't go!"

"Link..." A frown crossed Sheik's face. Though he was heavily bandaged and his facial features except for his eyes were masked, I could tell.

"Sheik, you don't know how lonely I am right now... I'm expected to be a hero and save Hyrule, but I can't do this alone anymore! You're the only person that helps, that motivates me... Why can't you always be here? You and I could be a great team... Please, Sheik..."

Sheik had begun to turn away, walking down the bridge towards Hyrule Field instead of disappearing. And I realized what was happening.  
>This was Sheik's way of saying no.<br>I felt a sharp pain in my chest. One that I had never felt before. I recognized it as heartache. Tears welled in my eyes. I had never cried before, but I felt as if I might now.

But then Sheik stopped. After a long pause, he turned to face me, and walked back slowly. The seconds seemed to pass like hours on this cold, cold night, before Sheik murmured three hopeful words.

"I'll try, Link"

Surprised and overjoyed, I broke into a grin.  
>"Thank you, Sheik." I tried to contain myself. I was exploding with joy on the inside.<p>

We stood in an awkward silence until dawn finally broke. I had done as the plaque next to the warp had said. "_When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light._" I obtained a new item, fire arrows.

As I walked back to Sheik, he stated, "If we are to work together, we must go to Kakariko Village now. The Shadow Temple awaits."

I nodded in response, for he was right. We needed to finish the next two temples quickly if we were to defeat Ganondorf. We walked to Epona, who was waiting by the entrance of the lake. She was a beautiful red horse, perfected by her white mane and tail. Then I realized how awkward it would be with both of us riding her at the same time.

Sheik decided he would sit in the back to avoid being cradled by me. As he got on behind me, I couldn't help but blush at his closeness. Also, I didn't want him to fall off, so I instructed for him to wrap his arms around my waist. This did not help stop my blush at all. Sheik felt stiff, tense, which I could understand, but I found the touch of another human comforting. But for some reason, his was more comforting than any other human's touch I had known of.

* * *

><p>We began to ride to Kakariko Village, but then I let out a loud yawn.<p>

"Are you tired, Link?" Sheik questioned. "We can rest if you are."

"I suppose..." I turned Epona toward Kokiri Forest, where my home was. I began to dismount her but stumbled a little, as I was clearly tired. But I was caught by surprise by the next move.

Sheik had caught me.  
>I stared up at his crimson eyes, so mystic in the faint sunlight. I knew at this point that I was blushing again, because he was staring directly back at me. His arms were so comforting... I didn't want to leave them. I wanted to drift off to sleep, right there in his arms. But before I could say or do anything, he lifted me up off of the ground and began to carry me into the Forest.<p>

"You're clearly tired, Link. Let me help you," Is all he had said. I wish I could've known if he was also blushing.

I had thankfully gotten myself up the ladder to my tree house. I sat down on the bed and began to take my tunic off to get more comfortable, but I noticed that Sheik seemed very tense, standing silently in the corner.

"What's wrong, Sheik?" I asked.

"Nothing, Link." He lay on the floor next to the cot. I supposed he was being courteous, for it was my house, and I was the tired one.

I lay down on the cot, watching him as his eyes closed. He was so mysterious. We had known each other for a while now, yet I knew nothing about the young Sheikah. I wanted to know everything. I wanted our partnership to grow strong.

I wanted friendship.

I hadn't noticed that I was slipping off of the edge of the bed until it was too late, and I was already on the floor, slightly on top of Sheik. He looked startled, but I didn't care. I was so tired that I couldn't bring myself to get up. So I closed my eyes and began to drift into sleep.

Before I closed my eyes, I could've sworn I saw Sheik wrap his arms around me and hug me closer. But before I could comprehend this, I drifted off into a heavy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? I won't write another chapter unless I get at least 1 review. SO REVIEW OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU. Sorry for short chapter. They will get longer (heheh, that sounded wrong.). In the next chapter, you get to meet a new character! :D PEACE OUT, HOME FRIES!**

**(~LFTFwillPrevail~)**


	2. Ch 2: Kissing Cadavers

**Tonight we Stand Together: Chapter 2~ Kissing Cadavers **

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. LEGEND. OF. ZELDA. ****  
><strong>**Thank you for reading, and bless your face. **

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was once again lying on my cot, and Sheik wasn't in the room. I frowned in confusion. Had he left without me?<br>I replaced my Zora Tunic with my Kokiri Tunic. The Shadow Temple wouldn't have much water or fire, from what I expect.

I walked out onto my porch to find Sheik sitting there, gazing at the yellow-green Kokiri sky. Thankfully, he hadn't left without me. I pondered what to say before speaking.

"Is everything okay, Sheik?" It felt strange to question the emotional behavior of another human. I had never done this before, but it seemed like the right thing to ask.

"Yes, Hero of Time. Everything is fine. I've just been waiting for you to wake up," Sheik replied in an almost monotonous voice.

"I have a name, you know," I had uttered without thinking about it. I immediately resented saying this.

"What?" Sheik sounded slightly confused, surprised.

"I... I have a name. I don't like being called _Hero of Time_, Sheik. I don't call you_ Survivor of the Sheikah,_ I call you Sheik. I am Link. Can you please call me Link?" I tried to make my tone sound less demanding and more pleading. If I continued to be harsh-mannered towards Sheik, he might decide to quit following me.

"... Yes, I understand, Link. I apologize for calling you by your title instead of your name. It is rather disrespectful. Can you forgive me?" Sheik's tone sounded understanding, apologetic.  
>I felt bad for forcing this upon my companion; I should've just kept my mouth shut.<p>

"Of course I can forgive you. Anyways... Why are you out here?" Changing the subject would hopefully remove the tension hanging in the air.

"I couldn't sleep," Sheik's voice was very quiet now.

"Oh... Well, I suppose we should get going to Kakariko Village, then. I already have the Lens of Truth, if you're wondering. So I should be ready, right?" I felt stupid asking this question. A hero is always ready for anything.

"Right. And I would _hope_ you're ready, Link. Do you _feel _ready?"

"Of course I'm ready! Stop babying me!" I purposely wined at him and jumped off of the porch onto the ground.

Sheik followed me closely as I ran over the bridge to Hyrule Field. I patted Epona's head and mounted her before Sheik.

As we rode to Kakariko Village, I frowned at the sight of Hyrule Castle Town. Ever since Ganondorf came, the town has been overrun by Re-deads. All of the old residents moved into Kakariko to start a new life.  
>We dismounted Epona and walked up the steep steps into the village, but what we found shocked us.<p>

The whole Village was on fire.

Sheik and I ran as fast as we could to the well, where the ground was shaking. The wooden supports above the well then blew off.

"Get back, Link!" Sheik looked worried, too. But he probably knew what was happening. Before I could ask why, a black and purple misty figure rose from the well and into the air. It practically picked Sheik up and started whipping his body around in the air before throwing it down.

I ran to help Sheik, but before I could reach him, the figure picked me up, too. I remember screaming and also being thrown around. But after that, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hero of Time, open your eyes," a soft voice called to me. I didn't recognize the voice, but I opened my eyes anyways. If someone knew who I was, they probably wanted help.<p>

I looked around the unfamiliar house. It was very dark except for the few candles lighting a portion of the room I was in. Sheik was lying next to me.

"You _are_ very strong. I didn't expect you to wake up yet," the voice cut into my thoughts again. I looked forward to see a young teen before me.

He was smaller than me; I would guess he was about 14. His hair was very stick straight, leading to it being very flat against his head. It was jet black, but the peculiar part was the white streaks all around his hair. His eyes were more peculiar, even scary. They were an iridescent gold color, and they were piercing straight into mine. He was dressed in all black; with a tight black mid-sleeved shirt, much like Sheiks, but without the Sheikah symbol and not full length arms. His pants were of a material I had never seen before, tucked into strange black boots. But what really scared me was what was around his neck. I had seen many necklaces, but this boy had a chain around his neck. Why would he want that? Maybe he didn't want it... maybe he was a demon.  
>Wait, I was just being stupid again.<p>

"Hero, are you feeling okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized he was asking me a question.

"Yes, I'm fine... Is Sheik-"

"-The Sheikah is fine, do not worry." It was as if the boy was reading my thoughts.

"Where-"

"-You are in my home. You are still in Kakariko Village. The villagers, and the rain, put the fire out. As for you, I found you and the Sheikah lying on the ground after the Shadow Beast attacked you. I knew you were the Hero of Time, so I decided to help you and your boyfriend."

The "Boyfriend" part then registered in my mind.  
>"Boyfriend! What are you talking about!" I looked away, clearly embarrassed. Why did he think Sheik was my lover?<p>

"Oh, you aren't with him? I apologize, I shouldn't assume so quickly."  
>As if he had heard himself being talked about, Sheik woke up.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now.

"You sure are very demanding, Hero. It's a pleasure to meet you, Link, the Hero of Time, and Sheik, the Survivor of the Sheikah. My name is Cage, and I am a fugitive under Ganondorf."

"A fugitive? Why is that, Cage?" Sheik sounded very interested.

"Because I was his servant. But one day, I rebelled. I knocked out his guards and ran away. I told him that his ideas are wrong. Now he will give anyone power if they capture me and bring me to him..."

"Why would you tell us this? What if we turned you in?" I did feel demanding right now. Why should I trust this boy?

"Because I know that if you approached the evil king, he would attempt to kill you both also. I know you are both good people. You wouldn't ever let a human suffer under Ganondorf. That is why I respect you," Cage's voice was still quiet, though mine was on edge.

"If you would like the respect to be mutual, tell us your story, Cage. I want to know everything," Sheik suggested. Clearly he was sharing the same thoughts as me.

Cage sighed quietly before beginning.

"I was born in the Spirit Temple 14 years ago. From the day I was born, Ganondorf and the Gerudos planned to use me for evil. They said that when Ganondorf dies as King, they will pass his leadership on to me. The Gerudos trained me to fight and kill, and I lived in Ganon's Castle after it was built until I was 13. That year, I trekked through the Haunted Wasteland to learn my past in the Spirit Temple. There, two witches taught me how to use black magic. Then I met a girl named Nabooru, who was brainwashed by the witches to serve Ganondorf."

Link flinched at the mention of Nabooru. He remembered watching her being taken when he was just a child. He should've helped her, but he stood frozen in fear instead. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Nabooru told me that she remembered a girl that looked just like me... My sister, named Zaria, who she witnessed the killing of. Ganondorf killed my sister for saying he would never rule Hyrule. She said she was going to warn the King, and she left to do so, but I never saw her alive again." Cage paused for a moment, swallowing hard out of anger and sadness.

"I was sickened by the thought of what Ganondorf does, killing innocent people. I no longer wanted to be a part of this plan; I didn't want to be Ganondorf's heir. When I returned home I saw my sister just lying there... Ganondorf allowed me to give her one kiss before he burned her body. Then I defied Ganondorf and ran away. Since then I have lived here, doing my best to hold the village together for the Great Impa. She is like a mother to the villagers; it is the least I can do for her. And that brings us to today."

Sheik and I both looked surprised by the information this boy was sharing with us. How could Ganondorf put so much pressure on such a young kid? And he killed his only sister? Cage must be pained by these memories. I immediately felt bad for not trusting him. I knew he would never care for Ganondorf again.

"Cage?" I asked. I had only one more question.

"Yes, Link?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"Oh... I don't really see my parents any more," Cage looked down, as if he was ashamed of something.

"Why?" Sheik and I asked in unison.

"Ganondorf..." Cage's voice trailed off. There was a sad look in his eyes.

"Did Ganondorf do something bad to your parents? Are they dead?" Sheik asked now, concerned, looking like he wanted to comfort Cage in any way possible. At the moment, I felt like I wanted to comfort him, too.

"No... Ganondorf is my father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOH! Muahahahahah, epic ending much? So, Review please? ****  
><strong>**And if you have any ideas about Cage, his past, his actions, etc. Tell me! I love ideas. By the way, the "strange pants and boots" that Cage are wearing that Link doesn't know of are called "jeans" and "combat boots". *facepalm*****  
><strong>**And I know, Cage looks kind of like Death the Kid from Soul Eater, but I made Cage before I knew what Soul Eater was. So no copy intended. **

**Thanks for reading! Bless your face. **

**(~LFTFwillPrevail~)**


End file.
